His Angel
by ADdude
Summary: Ox and Kim get together. A witch and a meister. But nothing she could do or say would ever make him think she was anything less than an Angel. One Shot.


**His Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any elements from the series they belong to an actual talented writer. Excuse me while I weep quietly.**

* * *

><p>No matter what she would be his Angel. It didn't matter that she was a witch Ox would always see her as an Angel. Her green eyes, her pink, her slender figure everything about her was perfect to him. It was love in first sight for him. He wasn't the only one to fall for her. Those days Kim had long pink hair and always smiled so no one could resist her charms. One they she cut off her hair until it was really short and she didn't smile. She started to charge everyone for anything and people started to call her the Girls Dorm Witch not knowing the irony behind that name. Ox started to think that she wanted people to stay away from her. Ox didn't understand why anyone would want to be alone. He would try to talk to her and do whatever he could do to stop people from hating her.<p>

Kim noticed and though she called him a idiot she did appreciate it. Kim thought he was bit strange but she did see he was kind and cared. Then things went wrong, very wrong. The fact that she was really a witch became public knowledge and she had to run away with her partner Jackie. As things often do they got even worse when Kim was tricked by the witch Arachne and was manipulated by the Morality Manipulation Machine. Though Ox knew she was affected he risked everything to try and save her and he promised her that he would always make a place for her. Kim being an outcast not only among witches but around meisters really appreciated someone cared enough for her to make that possible. She used her magic to heal his wounds and she kissed him.

He called her his Angel because to him nothing else would do. She did find a place with and because of him she was able to return to the school and to her waiting friends. She did love him, being with him made her happy, and she felt like she had a home with him. So they started dating and thought it was an awkward transition from her hitting him to going on actual dates. They did have fun together. They went to dinner together and talking they found they had thing in common and he made her laugh. He had become her home.

Their more recent date started out much like the others they went and had dinner. After a dinner they walked in a near park and he got her single steam rose. Eventually walking Kim back to the apartment she shared with her partner.

"I had fun." Ox told her.

"Yeah." Kim shyly said sniffing the rose. She had something else in mind than saying good night.

As Ox leaned in for his usual good night kiss when Kim pulled him in and kissed him back passionately. Her arms snaked around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. They pulled themselves apart in order to fill their lungs with air.

Kim quickly unlocked the door. "Come in."

"uh-"

Kim pulled him inside and slammed the door behind them before he could respond. She started to kiss him again.

Ox pulled away, "What about Jackie?"

"She told me she was out for the night. So we have the place to ourselves."

"Kim?"

She gave him a mischievous smile, "Yes" before she pulled him into her room. Kim pushed Ox onto the bed before she jumped on straddling his hips.

"Kim?" Ox asked unsure but figuring things out quickly. "Is this what you really want to do?"

She smiled,he always worried about her it was one of reason she loved him. "Yes, Ox. I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too, Kim."

Ox looked into her bright green eyes and his hearts started to race. Kim took off his glasses and placed them gently on the dresser next to bed. She started deeply into his eyes. She rarely saw his eyes since they were always hidden behind those thick glasses. She wondered if it was because she rarely saw them that she loved those eyes so but deep down she knew that wasn't the reason.

"Are you sure?" Ox asked her again. "I just don't want you to do anything you might regret."

She smiled back at him finding his concern touching. "I could never regret doing this with you." She bent down to kiss him allowing his hands to pull her close.

The heat grew between them as they started to kiss more passionately. Kim hesitated but only for a second as she let her hand stop on the back zipper of her dress. Ox placed his hands on her soft hands reassuring her. She blushed as she smiled at him as she lowered the zipper. Ox was in awe as the dress fell off her body. Ox held her kissing her neck whispering loving affection to her. Kim responded with playful giggles and moans.

"Ox..." She said gently fumbling with his tie. "I think it's your turn."

She helped him remove his clothes quickly. They held each other in dark for a moment just cherishing the feel of each others skin next to theirs. It felt like their entire lives had lead up to this moment.

There was a moment of pain as there always is at the start but soon it gave into pleasure. As there bodies moved together in rhythm their moans filled the room. The bed shook wildly from their passion. The night night hours became a blur of passion. Kim moaned her body shuddering as Ox gave one final thrust. They collapsed onto the bed holding each other.

As Kim drifted off to sleep she heard Ox whisper, "My Angel."

There was nothing she could do or say that would make him think otherwise.

They slept in each others arms peacefully as if the rest of the world didn't exist. After getting dressed and having breakfast Kim walked Ox to the door giving him a kiss.

"Last night was wonderful." She told him a faint blush finding its way to her face.

"It was for me too, My Angel." Ox said before giving her a kiss.

They opened the door to find a disheveled Jackie and Harvar. Awkward looks were traded especially when Ox and Kim realize what their weapons were up to alone last night. Neither meister was really in a position to say anything about it. Both couples quickly said good bye and left trying to avoid those awkward moments. Ox stopped looking back and a smile came to his face thinking back on his night in Heaven with his Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I just felt like doing a short romantic story about Ox and Kim seems they don't seem to get that much attention. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you thought<strong>


End file.
